


A Race Against Time, June 1976

by BobbyCrocker101



Category: Kojak (TV 1973)
Genre: 1970s, Bombs, Bookie Joints, Car Chases, Car Thefts, Detectives, Discos, Discotheques, Explosives, Gen, Manhattan South, NYPD, New York City, Pontiac Catalina, robberies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyCrocker101/pseuds/BobbyCrocker101
Summary: Some crooks steal a car not realising there is a bomb in the trunk. Bobby Crocker and Theo Kojak race against time to catch them and locate the car before it detonates.This is an original story set in June 1976Feedback welcome





	A Race Against Time, June 1976

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me; I'm just playing with them for a while before putting them back in their box. No money is being, or will be made from this story.
> 
> I was 15 in September 1973 when "Kojak" first aired, and had other things to do. Now retired, I’ve finally watched this wonderful old TV show for the first time. I’m from the UK and have never visited the US, but have made use of the internet to gain information about the NYPD and the city of New York. I apologise in advance for any language confusion.
> 
> In the Season 2 episode “Nursemaid” (1974) Crocker’s ID shows him to have been born in 1943 which would make him 30 in 1973, but because he's occasionally referred to as being very young and is often called "Kid" or "Junior", my version of him was born in 1951 which makes him 25 in this story, and as little is known about his back story, I've made up my own.
> 
> The character 'Big Irv' originally appeared in the Season 3 episode 'The Forgotten Room'.
> 
> Original characters: Arnie Townsend, Mr Miller, Jessie Wilson, Harriet Wilson, Roy Wilding, Wally Stone, Mary-Ellen Stone, Freddie Branding, Jerry Sutherland, Marty Bishop, and Billy-Ray Fielding
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Enjoy!

“Confidence!” Detective Demosthenes Stavros suddenly exclaimed from the passenger seat of Detective Robert ‘Bobby’ Crocker’s car where he was wrestling with a large newspaper. “That’s what your horoscope says you need; confidence!”

“Is that what it says.” Bobby replied glumly.

“Aw come on Bobby!”

“I can’t believe I’m working the fourth Sunday in a row!” the younger man complained. After receiving a tip-off, they were on their way down-town to pick up local drug dealer Arnie Townsend who was, they were reliably informed, due to make a drugs drop at 09:00 at his favourite spot on Ridge Street. They’d been after him for months.

“Why?” Stavros asked. “Would you rather be relaxing with a blonde lovely than chasing down vicious criminals?”

“Something like that, yeah!” Bobby replied. 

“Perhaps we should convince Arnie to make his drops on week days.” Stavros teased.

“Very funny!” Bobby replied.

“Hey! We’d better step on it!” Stavros commented looking at his watch.

“Yeah I’d HATE to keep Arnie waiting,” Bobby replied sarcastically.

Finally they arrived at their destination and hiding in a shop doorway waited for Townsend to arrive. About fifteen minutes later they got lucky, but as soon as Bobby called out his name the man turned and ran back up the street. The two detectives chased him for half a mile before Bobby managed to grab him and throw him up against a fence. Stavros arrived moments later, completely out of breath. In his hand were some small plastic bags.

“OK Arnie, spread em!” Bobby yelled at Townsend. “More!”

“Can you believe it? He was throwing evidence all down the street!” Stavros commented.

“Did you get it all?” Bobby asked as he cuffed his prisoner.

“Yeah I reckon.” Stavros replied. The two men led Townsend back to the car and attempted to put him in the back seat.

“Hey watch out for the suit man!” Townsend cried out. “It’s brand new!” While he was yelling at the officers the dispatcher’s voice came over the radio, but they were unable to hear her due to the row Townsend was making.

“Shut up Arnie!” Bobby called out.

“What do you mean shut up?” Townsend demanded “I got rights…!” Stavros put his hand over Townsend’s mouth.

“I repeat… they are armed and dangerous. The escape car is a green 1963 Pontiac Catalina, licence unknown…” the dispatcher reported. 

Stavros shoved Townsend into the car. “Come on Arnie!”

“I didn’t do nothin!” Townsend cried out.

“Just get in the car!” Bobby ordered. Finally the man complied.

“… last seen heading west on Stanton the dispatcher continued.

“Hey, that’s not far!” Stavros exclaimed. “Perhaps we can intercept them on Clinton.

Bobby started the engine and headed off, their prisoner momentarily forgotten in the back seat.

****

“There they are!” Stavros called out when he spotted the green Pontiac several cars in front of them weaving in and out of the traffic. Bobby reached over and put the red light on the roof and switched on the siren. He grabbed the radio, watching as the getaway vehicle turned onto Avenue B.

“747 to Central K.”

“Go ahead 747 K,” the dispatcher replied.

“We are currently heading north on Avenue B in pursuit of a green 1963 Pontiac Catalina wanted in connection with an armed robbery on Hester Street. Requesting assistance K.”

“Roger 747 K.” the dispatcher replied again. Bobby and Stavros continued chasing the robbers but there was a lot of traffic on the road.

“Can you make out the licence?” Bobby asked Stavros. “Now on East 10th heading east toward FDR, K,” he spoke into the radio.

“Roger 747. Additional units are en route K,” the dispatcher responded.

“No. Can’t you get any closer?” Stavros replied.

“What do you think I’m trying to do, lose them?” Bobby replied angrily. Suddenly he was forced to hit the brake when a large truck crossed the road in front of them, by the time the vehicle moved off, the green Pontiac was nowhere to be seen. “Well that’s it, we lost them!” Bobby yelled as he smacked the steering wheel.

“Him too!” Stavros replied laughing and pointing to their passenger who was now passed out on the back seat.

****

After dropping Stavros and Townsend off at the precinct Bobby headed over to the liquor store on Hester Street to meet up with the lieutenant. When he arrived a crowd had already gathered outside and an elderly man, the store owner, was being loaded into the back of an ambulance. Several uniformed officers were already on the scene.

“You stay out here and check for any witnesses.” Kojak ordered as he entered the premises. A young man was sitting on the counter holding an ice pack to his head.

“I’m Lieutenant Kojak,” he produced his ID. “So tell me, what did you see?” 

“Not much,” the young man replied, “Except that the guy who hit me was big and black.” Bobby walked into the shop.

“Hey lieutenant!” he called out. “I think I’ve got something.” 

“Hey… ah don’t go anywhere.” Kojak remarked to the shop assistant as he went to join Bobby outside where he was introduced to a smiling man wearing a hat.

“Lieutenant, this is Mr Miller,” Bobby began. “Mr Miller, this is Lieutenant Kojak,” The man reached out his hand and shook the lieutenant’s.

“A pleasure to meet you sir!” he replied smiling.

“Mr Miller here is a VERY observant man,” Bobby continued.

“Is that so?” Kojak replied, smiling as he took the wrapper off a lollypop and shoved it into his mouth.

“Well I try to be,” Miller replied, still smiling. “You see, I was in the shop next door; the gift shop. I was picking out something for my wife; it’s our silver anniversary.” 

“Congratulations.” Kojak replied, smiling back.

“Well anyway,” Miller continued, “I heard this backfire see, and then I heard a crash, like bottles breaking, and then I saw two men running from right there,” he pointed to the door of the liquor store. “Then they jumped into the car. It was parked right in THAT spot,” he pointed to a space on the road, “an old green Pontiac.”

“I don’t suppose you got the licence plate?” Kojak asked wondering if Miller ever stopped smiling.

“Sure did! Well… it was 386YAP.” Kojak repeated the number back. Bobby went over to the car and got on the radio and contacted the Department of Motor Vehicles. A few minutes later he was informed that the stolen car belonged to a Miss Jessie Wilson; currently living in a residential home on Orchard Street. 

****

“I’m Lieutenant Kojak and this is Detective Crocker.” they showed the woman their badges. “We’re looking for a Miss Jessie Wilson.”

“I’m Harriet Wilson, Jessie’s my sister,” the woman replied.

“So may we come in and talk to her?” Kojak asked.

“But of course!” Harriet replied, and moved out of the way to allow them access. She closed the door behind them and led them into a small sitting room. “Please, sit.” Kojak accepted the invitation; Bobby remained standing and opened his notebook.

“Do you own a green 1963 Pontiac Catalina?” he asked. “License number 386YAP?” Jessie nodded.

“Where do you keep it parked?” Kojak asked.

“In a parking space out back,” Jessie replied, “Right under my window.”

“Well, it seems your car was used in a robbery over on Hester Street two hours ago,” Bobby continued. “Didn’t you notice it was missing?”

“Well it wasn’t missing from here.” Harriet chimed in.

“It was stolen from the parking lot at the Happy Eater diner on Baxter Street. We had to take the bus to get home!” Jessie added indignantly.

“Can you tell us why you didn’t report this matter to the police?” Bobby asked. The sisters looked at one another;

“YOU tell them Harriet.” Jessie began. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of us.”

“Well… we weren’t anxious to report it to the police because… because… there’s a bomb locked in the trunk and it’s set to go off at 5 o’clock.” Whatever it was Kojak and Bobby had been expecting to hear, it certainly wasn’t THAT. They looked at the two women in disbelief.

“Why?” Kojak asked.

“LOOK at this place!” Harriet began. The two detectives looked round and saw the rotting window frames, damp patches and peeling wallpaper. “We’ve been on the waiting list to be moved to a new place for two years now!"

“The residents all got together and we all figured if we made ourselves homeless, by blowing THIS place up, the authorities would HAVE to move us someplace else!” Jessie finished.

****

“They’ve got a WHAT?!” Captain Frank McNeil cried out.

“That’s right Frank: a bomb; set to go off at 17:00.” Kojak replied. He’d left Bobby talking to the two ladies.

“You stay there; I’m putting you on hold.” McNeil then called Central. “Put this on the air; top priority. That Pontiac in the liquor store robbery this morning, I want every available man looking for it; it’s set to blow up at 17:00…”

After the message had been broadcast Kojak and McNeil continued their conversation. Bobby was sat on the sofa talking to the two ladies when the lieutenant walked back into the room.

“But you can’t go around protesting that way; it’s against the law,” Bobby began. 

“You know, we’re going to have to take you both in.” Kojak added.

“I know,” Jessie replied sadly.

“So, you wanna put the cuffs on them Crocker?” Kojak asked looking at Bobby.

“Are you kidding me lieutenant?” Bobby replied.

“It’s the regulations!” Kojak replied. Bobby glared at his superior.

“YOU know that regulation. I don't know that regulation. YOU put the cuffs on them!”

“Oh the youth of today!” Kojak replied. “Jessie, if you and Harriet will give me your word that you won’t try to escape, we won’t need the cuffs.”

“We won’t try to escape officer. I mean where could we go?” Harriet replied.

****

Back at the precinct the rest of the squad had been recalled and Kojak’s team was gathered in his office.

“It seems impossible,” McNeil began, “over five hundred men on the job and that Pontiac hasn’t surfaced.”

“Captain, it’s 12:30...” Saperstein began.

“What are you, the town crier?” McNeil replied angrily.

“I’m just pointing out the time.” Saperstein replied.

“I KNOW what time it is!” McNeil replied.

“Don’t you think we ought to call the local TV and radio stations and alert the public?” Stavros asked.

“And create a panic?” Bobby replied. “There will be more people killed running away from Pontiacs mistaken for the ‘death car’ than if the bomb went off in the middle of down-town.”

“I think…” Rizzo began.

“Well DON'T!” Kojak warned. “We still have four and a half hours to think… a green 1963 Pontiac; it’s got to be here somewhere… Get out there, check with your informants, and ask questions, lots of questions.” And with that the team was dismissed.

****

Thirty minutes later Bobby and Stavros met up with ‘Big Irv’ at his flower stall on Broome Street.

“Well good morning Stavros! My, don’t we look smart today?”

“You got a minute Irv?” Stavros asked. The man quickly looked around in both directions,

“For you Stavros? Anything! OK, what’s happening?” he asked.

“Oh, just the usual; a little robbery, couple of murders…” Stavros replied. He picked up a bottle of water and began spraying the flowers.

“Well why should today be different to any OTHER day?” Irv asked, as he relieved Stavros of the water bottle.

“Well today IS a little different to the usual; the jokers we’re after are driving round in a stolen car, complete with a bomb set to go off at 17:00, only THEY don’t know it.” Bobby replied.

“It’s now 1:15.” Irv replied, looking at his watch. “That gives you just over three hours to find them and tell them about it!"

“Plenty of time… if we knew where to look,” Stavros replied, picking up the water bottle again.

“Maybe not,” Bobby replied, “apparently it’s an old device, and if they hit a rock or pebble in the street it could bounce the timing device and go off early.”

“Then everyone would know about it, right?” Irv replied laughing. He snatched the bottle of water away from Stavros and put it out of reach.

“So you see our problem.” Bobby commented.

“I understand your troubles.” Irv replied, “What else?”

“Did you hear about the liquor store robbery on Hester Street?” Bobby asked.

“Some bad dudes huh?” Irv replied. “OK, let me make some calls and I’ll get back to you; in the meantime, Happy Birthday!” He handed each of them a pink carnation. 

****

After their meeting with ‘Big Irv’ the two detectives decided to go and get something to eat, and Stavros wasted no time in reminding Bobby it was HIS turn to pay. 

“Hey Bobby!” Stavros called out from the car. 

“What?” Bobby replied.

“Don’t forget the chilli!” Bobby shrugged his shoulders and spoke to Charlie the street vendor.

“So that’s one plain, and one with onions, mustard, relish, sauerkraut…and chilli.” How Stavros could eat this stuff was anyone’s guess, but at least they weren’t in HIS car today. At that moment the dispatcher called over the radio.

“Central to car 740; you have a call from Captain McNeil on TAC-2 K”.

“Roger Central K,” Stavros replied. He changed the channel on the radio and he captain’s voice came through.

“Stavros, this is McNeil. You’ve had a call from someone calling himself ‘Big Irv’. He says there might be a contact for you at the basketball court in Tomkins Square Park.”

“Thanks captain!” Stavros replied. Then he leaned out of the car window. “Hey Bobby, we got something!” The young man cancelled the food order and returned to the car.

“What have we got?” he asked.

“Possible contact in Tomkins Square Park. Al says we’ll find out when we get there,” Stavros replied. “Hey, where’s my lunch?”

“You can’t eat while you’re driving,” Bobby replied.

Sure enough when they arrived at the park there were two black men on the basketball court shooting hoops. Stavros and Bobby walked over.

“Hey! We’re friends of a guy who says you know something about some ‘bad news’ that blew in from Chicago last week.” Stavros began. The two men looked at one another then one of them spoke;

“Man, they don’t look like no friends to me, do they to you Freddie?”

“They looks like the ‘fuzz’ to me Jerry” the other man replied.

“You guys are a little short to play basketball aren’t you,” Bobby observed. One of the men laughed. 

“I can’t understand it; I mean we eats our rations of chitlins every day!” Bobby told them to cut out the Ole Man River routine.

“We’re friends with a man who says you can tell us about two guys who came in last week from Chicago; salt and pepper combo.” Bobby replied.

“Salt and pepper combo?” Jerry asked.

“You talkin’ about the liquor store robbery earlier today huh?” Freddie added.

“Yeah,” Stavros replied.

“We heard those guys hang out at a bookie joint we know about.” Jerry began.

“Yeah, the black dude’s name is Roy something or other, and the other guy’s name is Wally Stone.” Freddie added. 

“So where’s this bookie joint?” Stavros asked.

“Black Pearl Bar on East 12th: it’s in the back.” Freddie replied.

****

Parking their car outside the Black Pearl, the two detectives walked through the ornate glass doors and into the bar. At the far end of the room a heavy looking man was standing guard in front of a closed door. Stavros sat himself on a bar stool and ordered a beer. 

“I’ve got the back,” Bobby walked on through the bar. As he’d expected as soon as he got near to the door the large man moved across to block his way.

“It’s private back there!” he began. Bobby turned as if to walk away and then elbowed the man in the stomach and pinned him to the wall. Another man at the bar decided to come to his friend’s aid, but was tripped up when Stavros stuck his foot out.

“Now you listen, turkey.” Bobby began, showing the man his badge, “you tell them you’ve got a couple of ‘high rollers’ out here. Now what’s the word?” Forcing the man’s hand against the door he gave the ‘secret’ knock before Bobby flung him across the room and into a table. 

****

Walking through the door the two detectives found themselves in a room filled with ringing telephones, black boards and people. It reminded Bobby of the movie ‘The Sting’ which he remembered seeing with his sister because she had a ‘thing’ for Paul Newman; or was it a ‘thing’ for Robert Redford? He couldn’t remember.

“OK, that’s it! Take it easy!” Stavros called out as he showed his badge. “There’s nothing to worry about unless you’re doing something illegal!" One by one Bobby took the phones off the hook; people were searched and then asked to leave, apart from the two guys who were running the place. 

“Look, we run a small operation; we can afford maybe $300, or $500 a week.” One of the men began.

“Take it easy Marty,” his colleague replied.

“There’s no point in taking it easy,” the man replied. Finally the phones stopped ringing and the room fell silent.

“We’re still listening,” Stavros replied.

“Oh, well in that case, maybe we can sweeten the pot,” the man called Marty began again, “say $700.”

“Make it a black guy called Roy something, and his pal Wally Stone.” Bobby replied. 

“We never heard of them!” the second man began.

“We know you handle their action,” Stavros replied.

“Oh THEM! Sure they were in here maybe a couple of hours ago,” Marty replied. “They’re good ‘joes’.”

“They’ve got integrity Bobby!” Stavros called out.

“Yeah, it’s nice to know we’re looking for a class act.” Bobby replied.

“OK, so if you’re gonna bust us, bust us!” the man called Marty yelled.

“Take it easy Marty,” the other man spoke, “who said anything about a bust, right fellas?” He looked at the two detectives.

“Right!” Stavros replied.

“But we DO want you to stay visible,” Bobby added. “If our ‘friends’ place a bet, you give us a call. The number’s on the card.” He tucked a card with his phone number on into the man’s shirt pocket. 

“Now you help us to collar them and we might forget about this address.” Stavros continued.

“Well in that case,” Marty began, “I guess I should tell you, there’s this go-go dancer, Mary-Ellen. She used to be married to the Stone guy. She works at the Sparklin’ Diamonds Discotheque on Avenue C.

“Marty, I predict a bright future for you!” Stavros replied. “Would this joint be open now?”

“Day or night, every day of the week,” Marty replied.

****

“I know what you’re thinking Bobby, and you should be ashamed of yourself!” Stavros laughed. They had driven over to the discotheque and were sitting at the bar watching Mary-Ellen Stone going through her routine. Finally the music stopped and she came over to join them.

“You wanna talk?” she asked 

“Sure, as soon as I can hear again!” Stavros replied, pulling at his ears.

“Well our customers prefer volume to quality. Listen I have to go back on again in a couple of minutes so… if you wanna talk… talk OK?” she replied

“Tell us about Wally?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah… Wally…” she began. Bobby and Stavros looked at her in silent amazement as she went on and on and on… “... and then I was married to that weirdo Wally for a coupla months, and can you believe I see more of him NOW than I did when we were living together?” 

“When was the last time you saw him?” Bobby asked, hoping for a short answer. He was out of luck.

“Last night… about seven o’clock I guess. I mean to put it all out front; the marriage broke up because there was hardly ever a sex scene; not that Wally couldn’t ‘get it together’, if you know what I mean. It’s like… he goes gambling: the horses, baseball, football; you know, a real sports freak. I mean every performance I ‘turn on’ maybe fifty dudes doing my act here in this public joint, but in my bedroom, in the privacy of my own home I do it for Wally, only for real, and Wally would ‘turn on’. He’d turn on the baseball games, the football games, the tennis... I mean, that’s weird huh? I mean I was starting to get an inferiority complex. I went to a ‘shrink’ and he let me know, using the Socratic Method of course, that it was all Wally’s problem and not mine and that I’d better ‘unload’ him before he ruined my career.” 

The two detectives watched her with a stunned expression on their faces. Finally Bobby cleared his throat.

Well…ah…what about this other guy?

“Yeah, the other ‘culture giant’… Roy Wilding; he’s a rock freak. He can never get enough of that loud music.” Mary-Ellen replied.

“Do you know where we can find these two guys?” Stavros asked once he’d found his voice.

“Well… if they aint at the bookie joint and they aint here, they’ll likely be at my cousin Billy-Ray’s body shop over on East 3rd. Me and Billy-Ray came here from Charlottesville, oh about a year ago.” The music stopped and people started applauding. “Oh hey, I’m on again, I gotta go,” and with that she blew them a kiss and headed back to the stage.

“And YOU said she wouldn’t talk,” Stavros teased Bobby. “Boy, it’s a good thing you didn’t ask her anything personal!”

****

Leaving via the back door the two detectives stepped out into the alley where they’d parked.

“Hey! You pigs looking for US?” a voice rang out. It was Roy Wilding and Wally Stone and they were armed.

“We just want to talk!” Bobby called back.

“There’s nothing to talk about; it’s the end of the line,” Wilding called back and fired. Stavros and Bobby dived behind some boxes that were stacked against the wall and fired back. The two men continued firing at the detectives while running away. Finally they reached their car and started to drive off. Stavros and Bobby ran back to THEIR car, only to discover all four tyres were flat.

****

Having got a ride back to the station and Stavros’ car towed back to the precinct garage, the two detectives were now standing in the lieutenant’s office.

“You BLEW it!” Kojak yelled. “You had them cold, but you BLEW it! In the meantime it’s 3:45 and these guys are doing a ‘wheelie’ round town in a bomb that’s due to go off in a couple of hours!”

“It’s not ALL bad news Lieutenant.” Bobby replied. “We now know who they are. The Caucasian is Wally Stone and the Black is Roy Wilding. I’m running a ‘make’ on them out of Chicago as we speak."

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Kojak replied smiling. 

In the meantime Captain McNeil walked into the squad room and over to a desk where Harriet and Jessie Wilson were looking through the mug shot files.

“Well you two ladies can go home now,” he began.

“But we CAN'T!” Jessie exclaimed.

“Oh yes you can: your lawyer got you released an hour ago.” He replied.

“But we can’t leave now; not until we identify the men who stole our car.” Jessie continued.

“They’ve been identified. Lieutenant Kojak and his men have identified them. You can leave now. The officer there,” McNeill pointed to a young man waiting by the door, “will take you home.”

“But shouldn’t we wait until the men are apprehended and we know that no one’s been injured?” Jesse asked. Harriet patted her sister’s hand reassuringly,

“I’m SURE if Lieutenant Kojak’s men have identified the car thieves, they’ll be in custody very soon. I have a great deal of confidence in the lieutenant and his men. Don’t you think a lot of them Captain McNeil?”

“Oh yes, Miss Wilson, I think about them a lot.” The captain replied.

****

An hour later found Lieutenant Kojak and Bobby down at Billy-Ray’s body shop on East 3rd. Kojak was talking to the man himself while Bobby was checking out some paint stains on the floor.

“They usually come in here every day…” Kojak began.

“I don’t know…” Billy-Ray replied.

“I mean that’s a habit with them isn’t it?” Kojak continued.

“I don’t know nothin’ about their habits man!” Billy-Ray replied, “I mean sometimes they’re around, and sometimes they aint.” 

“Lieutenant?” Bobby called out.

“What is it Crocker?” He walked over to where his detective was crouched over a paint spill on the floor. Bobby showed the lieutenant the paint on his hand. “Oh Billy-Ray, would you mind stepping over here?” The man came over, his hands in his pockets. “Now do you want to tell us anything about that green Pontiac that was standing right here that’s not green anymore?” Billy-Ray looked from Kojak to Bobby and back again. “Now look Billy-Ray,” Kojak began, putting his arm round the man’s shoulder. “I’m going to lay it out for you just once, and then I want you to start talking and I don’t want you to stop until you’ve told us everything you know.”

“That Pontiac is a bomb,” Bobby began, “set to go off in a couple of hours. Your buddies will get it and so will a lot of other people!”

“And when that happens, you’re going to be up for murder baby,” Kojak continued.

“Who me?” Billy-Ray asked.

“Oh yeah!” Kojak replied.

“I didn’t do nothin’” Billy-Ray protested.

“And you’re going to be up for it all by yourself because ‘Little Ole Roy’ and ‘Little Ole Wally’ will have been blown sky high!” Kojak continued.

“Blue!” Billy-Ray suddenly exclaimed, “They painted it blue!”

“Plates?” Bobby asked.

“Indiana; out-of-state!” Billy-Ray replied. Kojak patted him on the cheek.

“Number?” he asked as he and Bobby ran back to the car.

“I don’t know the number,” Billy-Ray replied, “All I know is they were Indiana plates! I didn’t do nothin’ man! They held a gun on me and said they’d kill me if I told anyone!” 

Kojak started the engine and with a squeal of rubber reversed the car out of the yard and onto the highway.

****

Back at the precinct Kojak and Bobby reported their findings to Captain McNeil, who was struggling to digest the sandwich he'd bought from the machine on the landing.

“… I don’t want to play it like that Theo,” McNeil began.

“Time is running out Mac.” Kojak replied. “If we appeal to the public through the TV and radio we’ve got a chance.”

“We’ve got plenty of time!” McNeil replied, “We know what colour the car is, and that it’s carrying Indiana plates. How many two-door Pontiacs do you know of that are painted blue and carrying Indiana plates?”

“One,” Bobby replied. “But suppose it doesn’t surface?”

“It had better,” McNeil replied, “with five-hundred men on the alert.”

“A little radio and TV never hurt Frank.” Kojak repeated.

“OK, we’ll put it on the air.” McNeil reluctantly agreed. Bobby picked up the phone and began to dial.

“Makes sense Frank.” Kojak commented.

“I agree, but what doesn’t make sense is the way you and your men hand in your daily reports...” McNeil began.

“Local wire service please.” Bobby spoke into the phone. He looked at the lieutenant and smiling shook his head at the captain’s ranting. The handing in of reports on time was a regular issue. “Hold on for Captain McNeil please.”

“…Once every seven days is not daily. If the department wanted them handed in every seven days, they’d be called WEEKLY reports. Well wouldn’t they? And another thing; I want those reports handed in neatly typed in triplicate!” McNeil continued as Bobby handed him the telephone.

“Line two Captain.”

“McNeil here!” the captain spoke into the phone, while Kojak and Bobby made their escape. “I want this on the air in five minutes. Blue 1963 Pontiac Catalina, two-door, Indiana license plates…”

****

The team were gathered in Kojak’s office listening to the radio broadcast.

“The Police Department is looking for a blue Pontiac Catalina, 1963, with Indiana license plates. The men in the car are Roy Wilding and Wally Stone. If you can hear my voice Roy and Wally, please abandon the car in a deserted area and telephone the location to this station. To anyone else who sees this car, please telephone the Police Department immediately. And now for the local weather…”

Kojak looked up at his men.

“Well what are you all standing round HERE for? Get out there and look for that car!”

****

Kojak and Bobby were driving through mid-town when the dispatcher came over the radio.

“All units; blue Pontiac with Indiana license plates reported entering the Pavilion underground parking area. Car 723; see the attendant at the Bond Street entrance K.”

“723 acknowledged K.” Bobby replied into the radio. Kojak screeched to a halt, reversed and then did a handbrake turn, before heading back up the road.

“How much time do we have?” he asked Bobby.

“It’s twelve minutes to five,” Bobby replied. They arrived at the car park and sped through the entrance narrowly missing a patrol officer who was standing guard. A police motorcyclist met up with them and led the way down to the lower levels.

“There it is!” Bobby called out. The car was had been blocked off with a barricade and crime scene tape. Kojak parked in the adjoining parking space.

“I’ll hot wire it," he began.

“I’ve got the trunk!” Bobby replied. After a lot of misfires the engine finally started but the lock to the trunk appeared to be jammed. Kojak looked across to the motorcycle cop.

“Get me into the open somewhere!” He yelled. 

“You’ve got less than two minutes!” the officer replied.

“Just get him the hell out of here!” Bobby yelled at the man.

Another officer removed the crime scene tape and the barricade and Kojak sped out of the car park, the motorcycle cop leading the way. Bobby went back to the lieutenant’s car and looked at his watch.

****

Kojak was escorted through town to an abandoned demolition site. As soon as he was far enough from the road he threw himself out of the car. For a while nothing happened, and then just as he wondered if there had been a mistake, the car exploded sending chunks of metal flying into the air. The motorcycle cop pulled up next to him. After brushing the dust off his suit Kojak climbed onto the pillion and the two of them headed back to Bond Street.

****

Waiting in the lieutenant's car Bobby had spotted Wally Stone and Roy Wilding emerge from one of the two elevators. He got out of the car and quietly made his way across the car park and leant against the wall, out of sight, gun drawn. The two men appeared to be arguing.

“Hey man, I don’t like walking out before the show is over.” Wilding began, “It aint professional.”

“Oh come on! You know I got a $500 bet on the Giants.” Stone replied.

“But it’s the middle of the show man!” Wilding continued.

“Well at least I can hear the end of the game on the radio,” Stone went on. “You like that noise so much YOU stay!” 

“Yeah? And take the bus home?” Wilding whined. At that moment Bobby stepped out of the shadows.

“Hold it! Police! He called out. Wilding pulled out his gun and fired at Bobby. The young detective fired back, and Wilding dropped to the floor. Stone turned and ran. At that moment the other elevator arrived. The doors opened and a group of people began to emerge. When they saw the body on the ground and the two armed men they panicked and a couple of women started screaming. Stone pushed his way through the throng, with Bobby following. He stopped at the elevator and quickly flashed his badge. 

“I’m a police officer! Get back in the elevator and stay there!” he yelled out to the group. He then ran after Stone who had hidden himself behind a pale green Plymouth. A shot whizzed over his head and he ducked behind a concrete pillar, firing back. Stone ran behind a red coupe, Bobby followed and fired again. The other man fired from behind the car and Bobby threw himself over the hood of a white Chevy. He landed hard on the concrete. Stone ran forward and leaning on the trunk of a red Buick fired again. Bobby was positioned between two cars re-loading his gun. At that moment he could hear the sound of a motorbike approaching. He realised that whoever was riding it would be an easy target. He watched as it rounded the corner and taking a chance dashed from between the two cars. As expected Stone immediately stood up but before he could act Bobby aimed and fired his gun, hitting the man in the shoulder.

The bike skidded to a halt and Kojak leapt from the pillion. The patrol officer looked at the scene before him, his mouth wide open.

“Well DON'T just stand there catching flies!" The lieutenant yelled, “CUFF him!” The officer came to his senses and pulled Stone to his feet.

“Hey Wally!” Bobby called out as the man was led away. “It’s your lucky day. The Giants won!”


End file.
